


Brilliant Coincidences

by Install_Starfall



Series: Datastorm December [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastorm December 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Three Things Yusaku Lists, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Install_Starfall/pseuds/Install_Starfall
Summary: things Yusaku discovers about Ryoken and how he tries to narrow them down to three- in which the two are ever strong in the sweet beginnings of their relationship, and SOL shenanigans become a blessing -





	Brilliant Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am already here with my Day 2? AAAAAAA as you can see, I cannot angst these two and am feeding people fluff because I just want datastormshipping to be happy and at peace. aaaaaa
> 
> Datastorm December:  
> Day 02 (Dec. 11): three things // mistletoe kiss
> 
> As always, please enjoy <3 And happy Datastorm December!~

There are three things that Yusaku Fujiki discovered about Ryoken Kogami the moment that their fates finally twined together, walking a road to their bright future.

 

  1. He loved like how he worked; steadfast, dedicated…almost fearsomely single-minded. 



 

To be the center of these affections was overwhelming as much as it is just amazing and wonderful. Given that Ryoken would always insist that he has yet to even given Yusaku what he deserves, the wisteria haired boy would beg to differ. Even at these moments, spending a quiet moment here at Café Nagi where he would silently serve the customers under Shoichi’s instructions, he could not help but feel the gravity of how much Ryoken watched every move he made, almost to an entranced fashion.

 

At times, he would meet his gaze…just so he could break the spell with how much it was making warm shivers travel down his spine. Victorious, pink would dust upon the snow haired boy yet somehow managing to look victorious as he smiles in return and then returns his attention to whatever it was he was doing; may it be a quiet talk with Spectre should the plant deck user come with him, or even a casual conversation with his schoolmates and now teammates: Takeru and Aoi, should chances arrive. 

 

Give it a few moments and surely, Ryoken’s oceanic eyes would once more turn to him…if he bothered to hide it with ignorance, or enjoyed teasing him with his quiet but definitely intense affections, Yusaku would rather not know the answer. Instead, he would quietly return to his work and did his best to not mind his boyfriend’s stares, as if daring him to look once again. It was both childish and somehow…well, it made Yusaku realize just how much Ryoken truly paid attention to him.

 

Surely enough, before he could find himself combusting through it all, Shoichi pats his shoulder and gives him his much-needed breather, the plum haired man assuring that he could take it from here. In fact, Shoichi took this moment to gently ease his just-rescued younger brother, Jin, into their daily routines by allowing the quiet boy watch his brother with his work. Yusaku gave the two a nod before finally removing the apron and heading out the truck to sit to where Ryoken was currently seated, a half-finished order in his plate and a laptop open by the table.

 

“Done already?”, Ryoken asks with a quiet gesture of ‘good work’ with the way he gently wraps a scarf around Yusaku’s neck. The gesture is much welcomed, since the fresh air now has a cold nip to it. Winter is definitely here, and any moment now, snow could fall so the older boy insisted in bringing a scarf for him to wear. Ryoken himself was sporting one, a periwinkle hued one compared to his lavender one. Sighing, Yusaku finally allows the tensed muscles in his body to feel at ease again before remembering his predicament a while ago,

 

“You really enjoy it so much, don’t you?”, there was an accusatory nip in Yusaku’s voice but there was no venom in those jade hues that Ryoken loved to drown on. Shaking his head, Ryoken gave him an apologetic glance, closing his laptop to fully turn his attention to him. Yusaku took note of the small gesture, just another proof of how much importance Ryoken loved to express his importance,

 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, if that’s what you’re talking about”

 

“Then stop doing it”, Yusaku huffed at his reply and Ryoken raised a brow,

 

“What? Staring at you?...I suppose that would be a chore. It comes to me naturally…watching you. Especially here in your daily routines” chuckling, Ryoken cocked his head in a curious manner, “I suppose I simply find your daily life fascinating…I’ve yet to get used being a part of it”

 

There, there it is, Yusaku grudgingly sighed as he remembers the second thing.

 

  1. It was least expected, but it floored Yusaku just how easily honest Ryoken would be on the…cheesy, romantic things.



 

It was a startling discovery for Yusaku, since he wasn’t really used to being caught of guard or being embarrassed about affectionate words directed to him. Perhaps he expected that Ryoken would be more reserved, quiet…shy, even but then again, he recalls that this is also the boy who decided to help him in his darkest moments with the power of his. His light to his darkness and the _tell and remind_ to his _show and act_. Realizing he really couldn’t find the words to answer to Ryoken, he averts his gaze and moves to another topic,

 

“Are we doing the routines today?”

 

“No,” Ryoken stood up and that prompted Yusaku to do the same, wondering how Ryoken finished the half-eaten hotdog that he ordered when it was just there the last time he looked. “We’re entering Link VRAINS today, see what SOL is up to. That, and…I want to look up on the Ignis’ progress. The dark, water and fire one may be on neutral ground, but I doubt they are of those who know what other things Lightning could have been planning…or is capable of”, there was a hardened resolve in his eyes, a steel like sheen on his gaze before turning them to Yusaku, “Will you honor me with your company, Playmaker?”

 

There was a humorous chide in his voice, polite and almost soft baritone now replaced with smooth, deep and challenging timbre… _Revolver._ Yusaku nodded firmly, “I’m up if you’re up, Revolver”

 

“Good boy”, Ryoken teased turning to Shoichi. Yusaku did the same and bid their farewell to the café owner, that, and Yusaku notified him about their entry to Link VRAINS later. Shoichi gave them the thumbs up and then they were quietly making their way to Ryoken’s abode.

 

The crisp smell of sandalwood touched with winter was something Yusaku was used to now. Settling for a few moments among the couches, he waited for Ryoken to emerge from his bedroom. Soon enough, they gave each other the go signal and a unison of “Into the VRAINS!”, followed by light surrounded the vast living room.

 

\-----

 

Link VRAINS, as expected, went over the top in their efforts to turn the cyber world into an addicting, irresistible winter wonderland. With Christmas break nearing, it seemed that the population also doubled and that just made the crowd all the more exasperating for Playmaker. Revolver seems to be wearing the same expression, since he is one who prefers to be more private in VRAINS but nonetheless takes a moment to get a hold of the changes.

 

Everything from the environment, the interface and even the BGM was Christmas themed and all the cheer was honestly making Playmaker a little too distressed. He was about to ride his D-Board and ask Revolver to do the same so they can visit where Ai was located, when a loud ringing and greeting of Season’s Greetings grated upon his ears. If that wasn’t enough, series of colors exploded around the two, where a cursed but familiar virtual version of a plant found its way hovering above them as if it was a sick joke,

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me”, Revolver muttered under his breath as he stared at the mistletoe above them.

 

“SOL is definitely milking the holiday as much as they can”, Playmaker sighed, clenching his fingers and then sighing. Well, they might as well get this over with. He had the feeling all these annoying pop-ups won’t leave them unless they kiss and the last thing they needed was the attention of anyone on them. Shoichi and Hanoi’s technology made it sure that their default respawn points were always private, hidden place but with the boom in population, he doubts the ruckus this was all causing would keep them private any longer.

 

Playmaker takes a step forward and stares upon Revolver’s intense, slate eyes. As if knowing what is on his mind, Revolver’s visor is now gone, leaving his face visible for Playmaker to see, the face guard was still there but at least it makes the task easier. He allows himself a few seconds to stare upon Revolver’s avatar; the moonshade hair spiking upwards, the red strands that waywardly framed his face from the sides (and how he desperately tried not to think of an axolotl when he looks at it), those deep silver, mercurial eyes that were just as vast as its oceanic counterpart, how this avatar got the right proportions of his high cheekbones and well sculpted nose and at last those lips…

 

Those lips he loved to indulge upon whenever he could,

 

Those lips he had yet to taste here in the virtual world, but he supposes there’s always a first time for everything.

 

Those lips that allowed him to recall the third thing he discovered about Ryoken Kogami…

 

_Number Three…_

 

Fingers on his chin, always so sure and confident…tilting his head upwards,

 

_Number Three…what was it again?_

 

An exchange of breath, eyes intently on each other.

 

_Ah…yes._

 

  1. Ryoken Kogami was a great kisser…how, he would never know. But he wouldn’t deny how much he loved the physical gesture so badly ever since they exchanged their first.



 

Their lips touch, and it was gentle…like Revolver…Ryoken always loved to kiss him. But it was the slowness of how he allows their lips to slot together that makes Playmaker shudder against his arms, prompting his fingers to drum and press a little too deeply against Revolver’s waist and it makes Revolver breathless. He parts before the flames could stroke hotter any further, leaving that small detail to be sated later when they log off. Yusaku smirks,

 

“Well, I guess you enjoyed this little detail too much”

 

Revolver opened his lips, and he grits his teeth at the lack of words to say so he looks away, visor now in place in an attempt to cover the color dusting his cheeks…he will have to adjust the realism factor of his skin later, if he remembers to. Playmaker shakes his head, counts this as one of his many other victories against the Hanoi leader and rides his D-Board towards the private area of the Dark Ignis’ territory.

 

Work first, indulgence later. That and the many more things that Yusaku will discover about the snow haired boy he has come to accept as his lifelong partner.

 


End file.
